


Sharing Sleep

by tielan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Huddling For Warmth, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: Just a moment in a snowstorm; nothing to it...





	Sharing Sleep

She figures he got the short end of the stick in the snowstorm. He’s a furnace of heat and warmth in the meagre shelter they’ve dug and reinforced, while she’s generally considered no prize. Still, two are better than one for keeping warm, and if she takes pleasure in the scent and heat and feel of him – well, she’s just human.

It’s a surprise, though, when his arm slips around her waist, pulling her in even closer, his breath warm against the shell of her ear as he laughs at her gasp.

“Wouldn’t want you to freeze, commander.”

* * *

He wakes with her sprawled on his chest, her face tucked into his collar, warming his front. She’s relaxed against him, a moment of respite in his arms in the middle of nowhere, and he knows it won’t last but he kind of wishes it would.

She drives herself hard – merely human, but with a will to match that of any superhero he knows. And he marvels at her, even as he follows her lead, trusting her intel.

This quiet intimacy is only a respite – they’ve come to complete a job, and they will. But he lingers in the moment.

 

 


End file.
